cfbhcfandomcom-20200215-history
Alabama Crimson Tide
The University of Alabama, coached by CadeRich5, are a collegiate football team playing in the SEC. The Crimson Tide play in Bryant-Denny Stadium in Tuscaloosa, Alabama, and are a member of the West Division of the SEC. History lucas95 era (2013) The 2013 season was the first in which Alabama played. The Crimson Tide finished the regular season with a 8-4 record and lost to Boise State in the New Era Pinstripe Bowl. Lucas was let go at the end of the season. Randye4 era (2014-2019) Coach Randye4 took over before the 2014 season, coming from Boston College. In 2014, Alabama posted a regular season record of 11-1(6-1), winning the SEC West. They went on the defeat Georgia in the SEC Championship game to become 2014 SEC Champions! Alabama entered the 2014 playoffs as the #3 seed and defeated USC in round 1. Afterwards, Alabama defeated Florida State in the National Championship Game to become the CFBHC 2014 National Champions! In 2015, Randye4 led the defending national champions to an 8-5 record, and a victory over Ohio State in the Land of 10,000 Lakes Bowl. The Tide finished 2015 ranked #22. The 2016 season was another good one for Randye, coaching the Tide to a 14-1 record with a loss to Notre Dame in the CFBHC Playoff Semi-Finals. Alabama finished the 2016 season ranked #3 in the final coaches poll. 2017 was a serious setback, with a record of 3-9, finishing unranked in the coaches poll and without a bowl appearance. Alabama came back with a vengeance in 2018, tallying an undefeated 16-0 record and winning the National Championship, marking Randye4's second national title. In 2019 Alabama recorded 11 wins and 3 losses, ending the season with a loss in the CFBHC Playoff Semi-Finals to Clemson. After the season, Randye4 retired from coaching the Tide, finishing with a career record of 66 wins and 19 losses. CadeRich5 era (2020-present) Following Randye4's retirement, CadeRich5 was hired as the new Head Coach. CadeRich5 had just come off of a top recruiting class and a 10 win season at Oregon. CadeRich5 left Oregon after being HC there since 2014. All Time Record vs SEC Opponents This is the Crimson Tide's football record against current Southeastern Conference opponents through the 2019 season. Season-by-Season Records Bowl Games The Crimson Tide have appeared in 10 bowl games, posting a record of 7-3. Individual Award Winners Players *Rotary Lombardi Award :Andrew Fazande - 2014 CFBHC Season *Chuck Bednarik Award :Tunch Richardson - 2016 CFBHC Season *Dick Butkus Award :Tunch Richardson - 2016 CFBHC Season *Dave Rimington Trophy :Lucas Hurd - 2019 CFBHC Season *Jim Parker Trophy :Lucas Hurd - 2019 CFBHC Season All Americans *'2013' :John Zatkoff *'2014' :Mike Gradishar :Anthony Fazande *'2015' :Trey Durrence *'2016' :Tunch Richardson :Mike Gradishar *'2017' :Tom Reis *'2019' :Lucas Hurd All-SEC Players *'2013' :Dainard Briggs :Tunch Richardson :John Zatkoff *'2014' :Andrew Fazande :Bobby Givan :Mike Gradishar :Barret Jennings :Cookie Lewis :Tavian Oliphant :Trevor Reed :Tunch Richardson :Frank Williams :John Zatkoff *'2015' :Darrell Mack :John Zatkoff *'2016' :Mike Gradishar :Erasmus McCready :Tunch Richardson :Kelly Meier *'2017' :Jeffery Chung *'2018' :Erasmus High :Lucas Hurd :Eric Holder *'2019' :William Anderson :Emanuelu Tuimaleali'lfano :Lucas Hurd :Alan Tuitamalofo :Julien Ellsworth :A.J. Edwards External Links Depth Chart coming soon Category:SEC Category:Alabama Crimson Tide football players